Trader Captains and Merchant Princes (2nd edition)
Trader Captains and Merchant Princes was a role-playing game supplement released by FASA, as part of their Star Trek: The Role Playing Game series. Released in 1987, this module was a second edition, following [[trader Captains and Merchant Princes (1st edition)|the original Trader Captains and Merchant Princes]]. Revised with expanded content, this second edition would be released as a two-book set with . Description References Characters :Lawrence Jordaine • C. Northcote Parkinson B'rintrae • Federiko Comstock • Aurora Fell • LeRoy Gannet • Cyrano Jones • Kevlath sutai-Plaviteem • James T. Kirk • Tristan Leeper II • Randolf Merriweather III • Harry Mudd • Sintar • Tirex • Sara Undara • Tamara Uvanca • Urden Victa Starships and vehicles :Four Leaf Clover ( ) • • Rare Earth ( ) • • • • • • • • • Locations ;Milky Way Galaxy (Alpha and Beta Quadrants) : Andor • Bonanza • Cait • Dalanda V • D'Livian VI • Duo III • Dvlaak • Earth • Edo • Enid VI • Facet • Janus VI • Katan III • Keef • Klaan • Klest • Klevaan • Mars • Organian Treaty Zone • RRiss • Shuridar • SSleen • Tellar • Torrt VI • T'Rillian • Tritium • Twilight Base • Twilight Nebula • Vulcan (planet) Races and cultures :Andorian • Caitian • Edoan • Human • Katan III native • Klingon • Orion • Romulan • RRissith • Tellarite • Tholian • Varadee • Vulcan States and organizations :Bio/Genetic Research Incorporated • Chiokis Starship Construction Corporation • Federation • Gorn Alliance • Ggramphud Histo-Cryogenics, Inc. • Klingon Empire • Leeper-Fell Universal, Ltd. • Multiplanet Metals Incorporated • New Amsterdam Gravitics Co. • Rantura Shipping Lines • Romulan Star Empire • Shuvinaaljis Warp Technologies Incorporated • Starfleet • Tachyon Micromechanics, Ltd. • Tholian Assembly • Wilson Energies Ltd. • Xaxxi Mechanistics Ltd. Technology and weapons :aqualantern • biocomputer • disruptor • environmental suit • gillpak • holographic camera • hypospray • ID forgery unit • laser scalpel • life support mask • phaser • phaser IIB • phaser pistol • pistol • police stunner • shuttlecraft • space station • starship • stun club • tricorder • type-2 phaser • universal translator Ranks and titles :captain • prince • security Other references :animal • calendar • clothing • coradrenaline • credit • dylovene • Federation Standard • Federation Starfleet ranks • Federation Starfleet ranks (2270s-2350s) • Four Years War • galaxy • government • hyronalin • Klingonese • language • law • lifeform • Masiform D • money • outpost • piQaD • planet • primary universe • quadrant • races and cultures • rank • space • space-time continuum • star • star map • stardate • star system • Starfleet uniform • Starfleet uniform (2270s-2350s) • state • sterilite • technology • time • title • tri-ox compound • uniform • universe • weapon Chronology ;2287 (from reference stardate 2/2308.09): Current time period. Appendices Images file:tCMP2.jpg|Cover image. Connections External link * category:rPG books